priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 28
Season 28 (1999-2000) Pricing game calendar for Season 28, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,117 – 118xK):''' September 20-24 * Monday show features the debut of "Let 'em Roll". * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Beginning with Monday show, season premieres replace the opening's line, "television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" with, "the first show of our XXth year (on CBS)!" * On Monday, a closed-captioning plug replaces the standard pre-1st-Showcase Showdown plugs; additionally, the show's logo appears in the bottom-left of the screen during the intro to this promo. * Monday has the first appearance of CBS's split-screened credits (although real credit rolls are still taped each day); as a result of the change, the Goodson logo no longer scrolls off the screen on days with a full credit roll. Additionally, the "short" credits now include the listings for Executive Producer, Producers, Director, and Associate Producer. * Monday show is Chantel's last episode and Nikki's first episode. As a send-off/introduction of sorts, each of them reads the price of one of the showcases. * Monday's Double Prices is a substitution for Range Game. '''Week 2 (1,118 – 119xK):''' September 27-October 1 * On Monday, in an unusual move, a used motorcycle is offered in Barker's Bargain Bar. * On Monday, the first-ever wheelchair-bound contestant appears. * On Tuesday, the standard appearances of the money amounts on Let em Roll's cubes debuts, as do the game's regular price covers. * On Tuesday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * On Friday, the Big Wheel's beeping mechanism gives out at the beginning of the second Showcase Showdown, leading Bob to have the audience do the beeps. '''Week 3 (1,119 – 120xK):''' October 4-8 * Wednesday show debuts the second Golden Road set. At this time, the colors of the first two price holders are swapped, changing the sequence from blue-green-red to green-blue-red. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, Let em Roll's grocery portion is played after the first roll; this is the only time this has been done. '''Week 4 (1,120 – 121xK):''' October 11-15 * On Monday, Double Prices is played at Door #3; it was likely a substitution for another game since it is also played on Thursday and no grocery item game is played on Monday. * On Monday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 5 (1,121 – 122xK):''' October 18-22 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 6 (1,122 – 123xK):''' October 25-29 * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 7 (1,123 – 124xK):''' November 1-5 * On Monday, Check-Out is played for a car. * On Friday, when Rod calls down contestant Daniel Gomez, both he and Manuel Gomes arrive in Contestants' Row. Once it has been determined which one is supposed to be there, Manuel asks Bob, "Can I at least get, like, five bucks?" Bob proceeds to dig into his wallet and give Manuel $5 before he returns to his seat. '''Week 8 (1,124 – 125xK):''' November 8-12 * On Wednesday, two draws into 3 Strikes, Bob discovers that Rod's prize copy listed the wrong car model; to make up for the mistake, he allows the contestant to make new guesses for both of his first two numbers. * On Wednesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, Barker's Bargain Bar is accidentally set up with the bargain prices on yellow and the actual retail prices on orange. '''Week 9 (1,125 – 126xK):''' November 15-19 * Friday's show is the first taping after a long break caused by Bob having surgery. As he comes through the Big Doors, the audience can be heard chanting, "We love Bob!" '''Week 10 (1,126 – 127xK):''' November 22-24 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * Monday show has the Showcase podiums set up during the first game for no apparent reason. '''Week 11 (1,127 – 128xK):''' November 29, 30, December 2, 1, 3 * Originally scheduled for November 29-December 3. * On Monday, the spelling of Let em Roll is changed to "Let 'em Roll". * Wednesday's credits contain a tribute to then-recently deceased former staffer Jill Brandt Ostrove; CBS aired the real credits for this episode. '''Week 12 (1,128 – 129xK):''' December 6-10 * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Friday show has Season 28's only playing of Shell Game. * On Friday, Shell Game is played for a car. '''Week 13 (1,129 – 130xK):''' December 13-17 '''Week 14 (1,130 – 131xK):''' December 20-24 * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. '''Week 15 (1,131 – 132xK):' January 3-7 * Monday's show features two "famous" contestants, one from within the game show community and one from Hollywood: Longtime fan Rob Rosa plays Spelling Bee; and a then-unknown Aaron Paul, who would go on to star in ''Breaking Bad but had at the time just moved to Hollywood, plays Dice Game. * On Wednesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 16 (1,132 – 133xK):''' January 17-21 '''Week 17 (1,133 – 134xK):''' January 24-28 * On Monday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Wednesday, Clearance Sale's regular think-music is introduced. Two versions of the cue exist, one of which starts four measures farther in than the other; the two are used interchangeably. * On Wednesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 18 (1,134 – 135xK):''' February 7-11 * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 19 (1,135 – 136xK):''' February 14-18 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 20 (1,136 – 137xK):''' February 21-25 * Friday show features the debut of Flip Flop. '''Week 21 (1,137 – 138xK):''' February 28, March 1-3 * Only four shows; Tuesday has the Pillsbury Bake-Off and a rerun of episode #0115D from November 17, 1972. * Friday features the first playing of 5-digit Push Over. * On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 22 (1,138 – 139xK):''' March 6-10 * On Monday, a new font is introduced for the "$10,000" portion of Grand Game's winnings display; oddly, the ".00" retains the original font on this episode. * On Friday, Bob instructs a page to remove a member of the audience from the studio when he attempts to yell advice during the Clock Game. (Roger has stated, though, that Bob wasn't being serious and no one was removed.) '''Week 23 (1,139 – 140xK):''' March 27-31 * Tuesday show has the debut of a new, gold-trimmed, asterisked Big Wheel carpet. * On Wednesday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 24 (1,140 – 141xK):''' April 3-7 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Tuesday, the ".00" portion of Grand Game's winnings display is changed to the new font introduced on the game's previous playing. '''Week 25 (1,141 – 142xK):''' April 17-21 * On Tuesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Friday, there is still no base at the bottom of Pick-a-Pair. '''Week 26 (1,142 – 143xK):''' May 1-5 '''Week 27 (1,143 – 144xK):''' May 8-12 * Thursday show features the final playing of Fortune Hunter. '''Week 28 (1,144 – 145xK):''' May 15-19 * Tuesday show features the third known instance of a contestant being called down while they were in the bathroom. * Wednesday show has the first appearance of the current One Away sign. '''Week 29 (1,145 – 146xK):''' May 22-26 '''Week 30 (1,146 – 147xK):''' May 29-June 2 * Thursday show features the Train's only appearance of the season outside of the Showcase. '''Week 31 (1,147 – 148xK):''' June 5-9 * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 32 (1,148 – 149xK):' June 12-14 * Only three shows; ''not season finale week. * Summer reruns begin on Thursday. '''Week 33 (1,149 – 150xK):''' September* 18-22 * For reasons unknown, some backstage records refer to the last two weeks of Season 28 as being the first two weeks of Season 29. * Starting on Monday, the second Showcase Showdown is preceded by a second closed-captioning plug and only two consolation prize plugs. * On Monday, unbeknownst to the cast, there is only one check on the Check Game board, as opposed to the usual two; this eventually results in Janice tearing the check into two pieces as she attempts to unglue it from the board to give it to the contestant. '''Week 34 (1,150 – 151xK): September* 25, 26, Unaired, 27, 28, & 29 * Originally scheduled for September* 25, 26, 27, 27, 28, & 29. * Season finale week. * Season 29 begins next Monday. * This week consists of six episodes, with two Wednesday shows. The original Wednesday show, taped on June 26 and redesignated at some point as episode #1513X, was never aired, apparently because two contestants ended up in the wrong spots in Contestants' Row at some point during the proceedings; it was replaced with a new episode #1513K, taped on September 11. According to our member MrBill1978, who was at the taping of episode #1513X, the two episodes had identical prizes and pricing game lineups. Category:Timelines